scream
by TitaniaGirl
Summary: Summer: kalaupun kau tidak dapat mendengarkan suaraku aku rela, asalkan aku bisa selalu mengikuti bayanganmu setiap saat. Meski kau tidak bisa membaca fikiranku tak apa, akan ku tulis dikepaku agar terlihat jelas olehmu. /chap 2/mind to review./bad summer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Saya tahu kalau seluruh karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Chara : Shikamaru N & Ino Y_

_Warning : OOC, typo, banyak kesalahan penulisan EYD, ide cerita yang pas-pasan, terlebih lagi alurnya membingungungkan, cerita membosankan, cerita nggak nyambung dan masih banyak lainnya. _

Summer: kalaupun kau tidak dapat mendengarkan suaraku aku rela, asalkan aku bisa memeluk bayanganmu setiap saat. Meski kau tidak bisa membaca fikiranku aku, tak apa akan ku tulisan dikepaku terlihat jelas olehmu. /chap 1/mind to review./bad summer.

**scream**

Mataku agak perih membaca berlembar lembar laporan sedari tadi. Jariku memindahkan kertas yang telah kubaca ke urutan paling bawah. Sekali lagi, kupastikan data data yang ku baca benar. Kuperpendek jarak manakala penglihatanku agak memudar.

Suara derapan kakiku hampir tak terdengar sama sekali. Koridor rumah sakit terlalu ramai untuk sekedar membuat bunyi dari sepatuku. Suara roda tak pernah luput dai pandanganku. Bisa dipastikan gedung ini jauh lebih ramai dari pada toko toko pinggir jalan.

Kakiku terus berjalan menuju ruanganku. Meski mataku tidak fokus terhadap jalan tapi, aku bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak satu orang pun. Buktinya dari tadi aku berjalan dari ruang rawat inap pasien sampai sekarang, jalanku lurus lurus saja.

Sedikit ku benahi tatanan kacamataku yang sempat turun beberapa milimeter. Terasa lebih nyaman. Aku menyesal, harusnya tadi aku memakai lensa mata. Lebih mudah dan praktis, dibandingkan harus susah susah membenahi posisi kacamataku setiap kali turun, dan itu sangat merepotkan.

"Ino..." Panggilan untukku. Seseorang dari belakangku menepuk pundakku. tangannya beranjak dari pundakku, dia mengalungkannya dileherku. Seakan mempunyai indra ke-enam, tak perlu melihat pun aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Aku sangat hafal sekali dengan bau parfum-nya. Bahkan dari jarak sertus meter.

"Hm." Gumamku. Kurasa dia tahu aku sedang sibuk jadi, aku tak perlu berkata panjang lebar.

"Serius amat sih, sayang." Katanya manja. Posisi tanganya agak meregang dan turun dari pundakku, mensejajarkan tubuhnya kesampingku. Sehingga kami bisa berjalan beriringan.

Dia agak terlihat aneh dari biasanya. Err agak kurang waras. Tapi, dilihat dari riwayat hidupnya bisa kupastikan kejiwaannya pasti waras. Jika dites pasti dia sehat seratus persen.

"Apa?" tanyaku _to the point. _Kali ini ku beri atensiku padanya. Memberikan sebuah senyuman hambar padanya.

"Emm apa ya?" berpura pura berfikir dahulu. "Apa hayo?" dan hasilnya dia malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik padaku.

"Apa hayo?" tanyaku berbalik lagi. Ini seperti pengulan yang tak pernah berakhir. Kuberikan senyumku kembali tapi, kali ini senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Senyum yang lebih nakal "apa sih?" rasa penasaranku akhirnya keluar juga.

"Tebak." Dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman serupa denganku.

"Apa ya? Coba untuk jawaban kau menang taruhan dengan Karin?"

Jawabannya gelengan kepala kuperoleh.

"Ada _discount _besar di _mall_ ?"

"A...a...a...a..." Kembali jawabanku salah.

"Yang ini pasti benar, kau menang undian berhadiah?"

"Salah."

"Ini kenapa kita malah main tebak tebakan sih?." Sungutku.

"Sore ini aku jalan dengan pacarku, kalau kau mau ikut dengan senang hati kami akan mengajakmu, hitung hitung buat ajang kamu cari jodoh ya kan?" Sial memangnya aku ini tak laku apa? Aku bisa cari jodohku sendiri tahu. Dan lagi pasti semua laki laki yang akan dikenalkan padaku aneh bin ajaib.

"Dan aku jadi obat nyamuk kalian? Terimakasih." Aku membuka ruangan kerjaku, mempersilahkan temanku masuk terlebih dahulu, kupegang kenop pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

"Hah kau bakal melewatkan hal menyenangkan malam ini."

"Itu lebih baik dari pada harus jadi manekin gratisan disana." Aku duduk, kembali membuka berkas berkas yang belum kubaca secara keseluruhan. Sahabatku mengikuti jejakku, duduk dikursi tepat didepanku.

"Padahal aku ingin kau ikut, kuharap nanti kau berubah fikiran."

Tersenyum singkat dan berkata "Semoga harapanmu mu terkabul."

Punggungku terasa kurang nyaman, ku sandarkan pada sandaran kursi kerjaku. Mencari posisi duduk senyaman mungkin. Kadang, kulirik sebentar sahabatku yang juga sudah mempunyai kesibukan baru, memainkan ponselnya. Beberapa kali dia memamerkan rentetan giginya.

"Ino?" kurasa dia sudah selesai dengan acara rapat dengan ponselnya.

"Hm?" kujawab singkat.

"Ino?"

"Hm?"

"Sesibuk itukah kau?" tanyanya ketus "bisa kau memperhatikanku?" dia agak kesal denganku. Sedari tadi aku hanya memberikan tanggapan singkat tanpa memberi atensi pada sahabatku.

"Ya?..." kataku, masih dengan membaca laporan medis "maaf Sakura, aku agak bingung dengan laporan pasien yang baru masuk kemarin, jadi aku masih mempelajari laporan laporan sebelum sebelumnya..." jelasku panjang lebar, kutaruh sebetar kertas kertasku diatas meja "kenapa?" kini kuberikan pandangan penuh padanya.

"Tapi kan _shift_ mu kan sudah habis dari dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Nanggung Sakura sayang, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ada" dia tertawa nakal, padahal aku sudah memberi apa maunya tapi ternyata dia malah membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting "Naruto sudah menunggu aku pergi dulu ya." Beranjak dari duduknya dan mencium kedua pipiku singkat.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanyaku persis sebelum dia menutup pintu ruanganku. Sempat sempatnya menanyakan hal aneh padanya.

"Nanti aku pulang sebentar sayang, oke aku pergi dulu..." dia berbicara sambil menutup pintu ruanganku. Aku tersenyum singkat. Pintu yang semula tertutup tiba tiba terbuka kembali "oh ya? Semoga do'a yang tadi benar benar terjadi." Setelah itu sosok Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh mataku.

Aku kembali memamerkan rentetan gigiku. Menggeleng pelan, kurasa aku harus bersyukur mempunyai teman seaneh dia.

Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama diruangan ini. Ku lihat sekilas jam dinding. Pukul delapan lebih lima menit. Aku harus pulang jika tidak ingin mendengar ibu mengomel semalaman. Bisa mendadak pecah gendang telingaku dibuatnya. Belum lagi ceramah tambahan dari sang suami dari ibu ku. Akan jadi malam yang panjang untukku.

Aku mulai membereskan barang bawaanku. Menyambar tasku pelan tas selempangku. Kulampirkan jas putih ku ke atas tas selempang dipundak kananku. Dan begegas pulang ke kediaman nyamanku. Membayangkan sampai ke rumah, mandi, lalu minum cokelat panas. Mendengarkan lagu klasik kesukaanku sampai aku tertidur. Rasanya hidup ini terlalu mudah dijalani.

Oke hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil, lebih parah lagi tidak ada tumpangan yang bisa kutumpangi lagi. Harusnya sore ini aku pulang dengan Sakura, tapi dia malah bersenang senang dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Masih satu menit sebelum busku pergi. Beruntung begitu sampai dihalte, bus belum pergi. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga tak masalah bagiku, bangku paling belakang menjadi pilihan terakhirku, tidak...tidak...bukan pilihan tapi memang yang kosong ya hanya satu bangku itu.

"_Tadaima_..." aku setengah berteriak. Kulepas _flatshoes_ ku, mengambil sandal khusus dipakai didalam rumah. Berjalan mencari penghuni rumah yan tak lain merupakan orang tua ku sendiri.

"_Okaeri..._" jawab ibuku, muncul dari arah dapur, sendok sayur masih dibawanya dari dapur "pulang larut lagi?" tanyanya.

Kulirik arloji ditanganku "hari ini aku pulang tiga menit empat puluh enam detik lebih awal dari kemarin bu." Kuberikan alasan irrasional pada ibuku. Berniat membuatnya lebih tenang untuk beberapa kedipan mata. Bukan berarti juga jika aku memberi beberapa alasan logis ibuku akan menerima dan berhenti menganggapku anak kecil.

"Cepat mandi dan turun, makan malam sudah siap." Dan itu kata kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum debaman pintu kamarku berbunyi lumayan keras.

Kulempar tasku diatas tempat tidur, Menyambar handuk di tempatnya. Debaman pintu lagi lagi tak bisa terelakan.

Keran kamar mandi kubiarkan menyala keras, bak mandi yang semula kosong kubuat penuh dengan air hangat, menuangkan sedikit sabun cair ke bak mandi. Sempurna gelembung gelembung sabun sudah menutup air secara keseluruhan.

Kulepas pakaianku satu per satu, kubuang kearah belakang tubuhku. Pakaian ku tercecer disamping bak mandi. Aku tak ingin membasahi rambut pirangku, jadi buat cepol satu tinggi tinggi.

Terakhir, menceburkan diri ke bak mandi. Ahh rasanya nyaman sekali. Semua rasa lelahku seakan tertelan air. Sedikit menenggelamkan diri kebawah hingga kepalaku saja yang terlihat sekarang. Kupasang _earphone _ku, kebetulan tadi pagi aku lupa mengembalikan nya lagi. Alunan musik membuat kepala-ku menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri. Seakan diriku terhipnotis.

Kaki-ku sibuk memainkan air. Menggerakkan kebawah dan atas, membuat beberapa debit air keluar dari tempatnya. Kutiup gelembung gelembung dari tanganku. Dalam sekejap kamar mandiku menjelma menjadi taman gelembung.

Jadi teringat masa lalu. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku masuk sekolah dasar, dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi dokter spesialis anak di sebuah rumah sakit terkemuka di Tokyo. Secara tak sadar bibirku mengulum senyum. Kuharap sampai setengah jam kedepan tidak ada yang mengusik-ku dari kenyamanan ini.

"Ino cepat, ayahmu sudah menunggu dibawah." Ucap ibuku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Kupelankan suara musik yang kuputar. Aku terbangun dari dunia imajinaiku. Lamunanku seolah kabur, lari terbirit birit dikejar anjing penjaga, memangnya imanjinasi maling apa? Akhir setelah dua puluh menit do'a ku panjatkan, do'a-ku tidak terkabul. Salah sendiri sih, kenapa berdo'a dikamar mandi?

"Ayah dan ibu duluan saja, nanti aku nyusul." Tak mau terusik lama lama ku suruh saja kedua orangtua ku makan duluan. Hitung hitung memberikan sedikit waktu mereka berdua. Alasan.

"Kami sudah menunggumu tiga puluh menit Ino, cepatlah sedikit."

"Iya..."

"Sedang apasih ku didalam? Lama sekali?" kulihat kenop pintu kamar mandiku bergerak. Ku ucapkan terimakasih pada rasa penasaran yang membelenggu ibuku, akhirnya ibuk ku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Benar juga, tadi aku lupa mengunci pintu, sial "ya tuhan... dari tadi kau sedang apa? Mandi sambil membaca mendengarkan musik eh?" rasanya masih nggak rela acara mandi cantikku diusik.

"ahh ibu..." rengekku. Ibuku merampas _earphone _dari telingaku. Tanganku berusaha mengambil kembali benda yang menjadi hak-ku tapi alhasil gagal. Ibu-ku menaruhnya di _washtaufel _tak jauh dari bak mandiku.

"Sudah berapakali ibu bilang, kalau mandi jangan lama lama, ini sudah malam Ino..." Aku keluar dari bak mandi, dengan handuk ditangannya ibu mengelap seluruh tubuhku yang masih basah. Seperti anak kecil, aku menurut apa yang diperintahkan ibu, saat ia menyuruh berputar aku berputar, saat ia menyuruhku mengangkat tangan aku mengangkat tangan, begitu terus sampai tubuhku kering "kau kan sudah dewasa kenapa kelakuanmu masih seperti anak kecil?"

"Emm, kenapa ya? Ibu juga sih memperlakukanku sepertia anak kecil." Aku balik menyalahkan ibuku. Tak mau jadi tersangka sendiri.

Terakhir, ibu-ku membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk. Kami keluar dari kamar mandi. Kukira ibuku akan keluar dan turun kebawah, membiarkan-ku mengenakan pakaianku sendiri, tapi semua diluar dugaan, ia malah membuka lemariku membolak balikan pakaianku.

Bukannya mencegah dan menyuruhnya pergi, aku malah duduk anteng tepi ranjang-ku melihat baju-ku yang malang karena diobrak abrik ibu. "ini dia..." ucap ibu-ku, tangannya mengeluarkan baju terusan berwarna cokelat muda tanpa lengan. Halo, bukannya ini sudah malam dan harusnya aku memakai piama? "ini, cepat ganti bajumu." Kupakai baju pilihannya meski sedikit bingung, tapi tak apalah sudah lama aku tak merasakan jadi anak kecil seperti ini lagi. Mendapat perhatian ibu-ku seperti ini hal langka. Menurutku.

Baju terusan cokelat selutut kini telah melekat ditubuhku. Kududukan diriku dimeja riasku. Seolah mengerti, ibu melepas cepol rambut hasil karyaku, menyisir rambutku perlahan "kenapa kau begitu seperti anak kecil."

Aku terus diam, memperhatikan bangannya dari pantulan cermin "harusnya kau bersikap lebih dewasa..." ucapnya lagi "apa kau tidak malu dengan tubuhmu? Kau sudah besar, tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil?" masih dengan posisi yang sama menyisir rambutku ibuku berceloteh "kita turun, kurasa ayahmu sudah lama sekali menunggu." Kusambar ponselku terlebih dahulu sebelum kami turun keruang makan.

Sudah kuduga pasti ayah akan tertidur. Jika dihitung hitung, ayah sudah menunggu sekitar hampir satu jam.

"Kukira aku akan mati kelaparan karena menunggu para wanita melakukan ritual mereka." kata ayahku.

"Salahkan Ino dia mandi sambil bertapa." Timpal ibu-ku, menyalahkan-ku.

"Kenapa aku disalahkan harusnya kalian duluan saja." Aku membela diriku yang sudah jelas jelas salah. Mendudukan diri di kursi, kulihat sekilas raut muka orang tua ku secara bergantian.

Lucu. Walau mereka sudah dewasa tapi, terkadang tingkah mereka layaknya anak ABG. Meski pun begitu aku menyukainya. Terkadang, orang dewasa tidak sedewasa usia mereka

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagikan didunia ini selain menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga.

Kusuap nasi beserta lauknya dengan rakus. Aku lebih mirip dari gelandangan tidak makan seminggu dibanding makan malam.

"Kau ini... seperti orang yang tidak makan selama seminggu hime." Tuh kan baru saja kukatakan, ayahku langsung menceramahiku. Terkadang aku bingung apa orang dirumah ini bisa membaca fikiranku? Oh aku tahu, mungkin hukum ikatan batin berlaku disini. Ini seperti lelucon bagiku, ikatan batin? Tidak ada kata ikatan batin di kamusku. Aku terlalu naif untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau mitos.

"Aku kelaparan ayah..." sudah diajarkan kalau berbicara telan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu, tapi aku tak mengindahkan kata kata tersebut. Jangan sampai ayah berceramah lagi tentang hal ini. Kuharap aku bisa bernafas lega untuk permohonanku kali ini.

Ponselku berdering keras, seluruh komponen diatas meja bergetar. Ayah dan ibu memandangku kesal, mata mereka seolah mengisyaratkan angkat telefonmu atau enyah dari meja makan ini.

Kulihat si penelfon dengan nama kontak Sakura, paling dia hanya akan pamer kemesraan padaku, jadi ku putuskan untuk me_reject _telfon darinya. Biar dia rasakan gimana rasanya ditinggal teman saat dia membutuhkan.

Lagi lagi suara deringan ponselku mengganggu acara makan malamku. Kau bertanya, apakah aku mendapat delikan dari orang tuaku? Jawabannya pasti. Sekali lagi ku _reject _telfon darinya. Begitu berulang sampai tiga kali.

"Angkat telfonnya Ino, berisik." Ayahku menghentikan makannya sejenak menyuruhku mengangkat telfon. Kuangkat telfon dengan berat hati.

"Halo..." ucapku tidak ikhlas.

"Kenapa kau _reject _telfonku?" ucapnya marah marah. Sonta, kujauhkan ponsel dari telingaku sejauh mungkin dari indra pendengaranku. Aku tak mau pergi ke poli THT hanya karena suara teriakan Sakura yang begitu keras, membuat telingaku tuli.

"Keadaan memaksaku." Ucapku cuek. Secara, aku sedang enak enak makan, tiba tiba seseorang menelfonku beberapa kali, bisa ditebak topik yang pasti ia bicarakan adalah hal yang tak ingin kudengar.

"Ini penting... cepat kesini, teman Naruto hari ini menikah dan buket bunga yang mereka pesan rusak karena kecelakaan kecil, jadi cepat kesini dan bawa sebuket bunga oke, nanti aku kirim alamatnya lewat e-mail." Bukannya tadi mereka berniat jalan jalan? Tapi kenapa malah jadi ke acara pernikahan? Ini aneh. Jadi mereka merubah jadwal kencan mereka dari di _mall _ke acara pernikahan?

"Kok bisa? Bukannya tadi kau berencana ke _mall_?"

"Naruto lupa ada acara malam ini, jadi cepat kesini. Lima belas menit lagi acara dimulai." Sudah kuduga, harusnya pasangan ini mendapat penghargaan 'pasangan ter-pelupa seluruh Jepang'.

"Ckk, iya cerewet."

"Sakura kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Dia baik baik saja kan?" ucap ibu khawatir. Perasaan kalau aku yang terkena masalah ibu tidak akan sepanik ini. Sebenarnya siapa sih anaknya? Aku atau Sakura?

"Dia digigit anjing." Kurasa lucu juga jika aku mengerjai ibuku sekali kali.

Kualat nanti kau Ino.

"Apa? Dia nggak apa apa kan? Nggak ada yang luka kan? Apanya yang digigit?" ckk padahal waktu aku dikejar anjing saja, ibu ku malah tertawa melihatku, tapi kenapa Sakura yang digigit anjing, dia malah sekhawatir itu? Aku ragu apa aku ini anak pungut? Apa aku tertukar dengan Sakura saat bayi? Tapi, tidak mungkin secara, aku sangat mirip dengan ayahku dan Sakura juga sangat mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kok Sakura bisa digigit anjing, memangnya dia ngapain sampai ada kejadian begitu?" ini lagi, ayah ikut ikutan, padahal sudah bagus bagus dia hanya mendengar. Eh tapi, kalau mereka sampai se-khawatir itu berarti mereka percaya aktingku dong? Wah harusnya aku ikut main film di _hollywood _pasti aku akan sangat terkenal.

"Sakura digigit anjing tapi, bohong hahaha." Ucapku sambil mencium masing masing pipi ibu. Dan seketika aku lari dari jangkauan ibu, mengamankan telingaku dari tangan ibuku.

"Ino..." teriak ayah dan ibuku bersamaan. Aku terkikik melihat raut wajah orang tuaku.

Ku ambil sebentar tas selempangku dikamar. Mampir sebentar ke toko bunga tak akan memakan waktu lama, mungkin sekitar lima menit. Dan setelah kuhitung hitung perjalanan menuju alamat yang diberikan Sakura waktu memakan kurang lebih tujuh menit, jadi waktunya akan pas.

Merangkai bunga untuk pernikahan bukan hal baru lagi dalam hidupku. Dari umur lima tahun aku diajarkan merangkai bunga harusnya aku sudah fasih mengerjakan ini. Toko bunga milik keluargaku ini sudah berdiri dari generasi ke generasi dan sekarang aku menjadi penerus generasi ke enam belas. Bangunan mungil ini sangat bersejarah bagi keluargaku.

Ternyata tidak meggunakan mobilku sendiri rasanya kurang begitu nyaman. Mobil ayahku kenapa terasa tidak nyaman? Padahal dulu aku sering menggunakan mobil ini sebelum aku membeli mobilku sendiri.

Yap tinggal memarkirkan mobilku diparkiran dan menyerahkan bunga pada mempelai wanita. Aku sedikit terkesima, pasti yang punya pesta ini adalah orang terpandang sampai sampai dipintu gerbang saja ada banyak sekali penjaga. Beruntung Sakura sudah memberitahu penjaga agar aku diizinkan masuk. Tidak lucukan kalau aku tidak bisa masuk gara gara tidak punya undangan.

Kutulis e-mail pada Sakura, mengatakan dimana sekarang posisinya. Jika aku menunggu balasan pesanku pasti akan buang buang waktu, kuputuskan untuk masuk kedalam gedung terlebih dahulu mungkin sedikit berusaha mencari akan lebih membantu, dari pada berdiam diri seperti orang tolol.

Aku sedikit kagum dengan dekorasi pernikahan ini, hampir seluruh dekorasi diselimuti warna _silver _dan _gold,_ bunga tulip tampak elegan menghiasi setiap sisi ruangan. Panggung didepan sana nampak megah dan unik. Aku tahu, jika aku mendiskripsikan ruang digedung ini pasti akan menghabiskan berlembar lembar kertas.

"Ino, mana bunganya?" ucap Sakura dari tangga sebelah kanan. Dua tangga disisi kanan dan kiri membuat kesan manis pada gedung.

"Oh...ini." aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku. Kuberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah pada Sakura.

"Emm Sakura, siapa yang menikah?" tanyaku, sebab aku tidak tahu sama sekali siapa yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Belum ada jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Aku mengikuti Sakura, berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Tidak bisa disebut berjalan sih, lebih tepatnya jalan setengah lari.

Tepat diatas terdapat banyak kamar. Aku melihat mempelai wanita, dia sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih salju yang ia kenakan. Nampak seperti putri kerajaan yang akan segera melangsungkan acara pernikahan.

"Ino kenalin dia mempelai wanita." Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau dia memang pengantin wanitanya. Yang ingin aku tahu bukan itu tapi namanya.

"Kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino." Ku-ulurkan tangan agar dia bisa menjabat tanganku.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata salam kenal, emm terima kasih sudah bersedia membantuku nona Yamanaka."

"Panggil Ino saja?" ucapku mencoba menjadikan suasana menjadi tidak seformal sebelumnya.

Kutaruh kunci mobilku dimeja rias sebentar. Melihat Sakura berbicara pada hinata dengan akrab, mereka seperti menganggapku tidak ada. Memang aku ini manekin apa? Sampai sampai aku dicuekkin begini?

"Acara akan dimulai tiga menit lagi." Ucap Naruto. Tiba tiba ia muncul dari balik pintu, nadanya setengah beteriak lagi.

"Ino, aku duluan ya aku kan _pengapit_ mempelai wanita." Apa? Sejak kapan tamu yang kelupaan diundang tiba-tiba menjadi _maid_ dadakan? Ajaib.

Aku menuruni tangga sendirian. Sendirian, aku benar benar seperti orang tolol yang tersesat ditengah kota, bukan, bukan, bukan ditengah kota tapi, dipesta orang. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu ini acara pernikahan siapa. Oke, aku sudah terlanjur diundang, meski tanpa undangan jadi aku harus menikmati acara ini. Menghargai sedikit yang punya pesta.

Sepertinya acara sudah dimulai. Aku duduk dikursi paling belakang dan paling pojok. Mengingat aku bukan siapa siapa di acara ini, tahi diri sedikitlah. Ku perhatikan sedikit meski tak fokus, pengapit mempelai wanita diisi oleh Sakura, lalu seseorang yang lebih mirip dengan Hinata, dan satu lagi diisi wanita berkaca mata dengan rambut merah menyala.

Pengapit pria diisi Naruto, lalu lelaki dengan dandanan aneh, maksudku tatanan rambutnya yang lebih mirip buah nanas, dan terakhir diisi oleh lelaki berambut pantat ayam.

Dan setelah pengapit wanita terakhir melewatiku aku sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan jalannya acara, ibuku dari tadi terus mengirimiku pesan tentang keberadaanku. Kubalas 'sebentar lagi aku pulang', padahal aku sendiri tak tahu kapan aara ini akan berakhir. Kegiatan selanjutnya jangan ditanya, aku malah asyik berkirim pesan pada salah seorang temanku.

Semua orang terlihat menikmati pesta, kecuali diriku tentunya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku tenggelam diduniaku sendiri, pasti sekarang agenda acara sudah berganti. Beberapa orang tampak berbicara dengan si-empunya pesta.

Aku berniat untuk memberi selamat pada pengantin, pasalnya tadi aku lupa memberikan selamat. Aku berjalan mendekati kedua mempelai. Kupasang senyum termanisku pada mereka.

Kuberi Hinata pelukan singkatku "selamat menempuh hidup baru" ucapku singkat.

"Terimakasih Ino-san." Balasnya.

Ku lihat semua pengapit sekarang berkumpul disekitar pengantin, kecuali dua orang sirambut nanas dan pasangannya.

"Ah iya aku lupa kenalkan ini Yamanaka Ino, dia yang tadi menolong kita soal bunga." seolah mengerti, Hinata memperkenalkan ku pada masing masing temannya.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ucapku singkat.

"Ino-san ini suamiku Uchiha Say." Suami Hinata ini kenapa sih murah senyum banget. Kubalas dengan kata "hai."

"Yang ini sudah kenalkan? Uzumaki Naruto?" jelaslah secara dia kan pacar sahabatku "yang mirip dengan Sai dia kembaran Sai, Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus pacar Uzumaki Karin. " kuberikan lagi senyum manisku. Lama lama pegal juga tersenyum.

"Salam kenal ucapku."

"Dan yang terakhir..." Sai mencoba membantu istrinya memperkenalkan teman temannya "dia dimana?" Sai mencoba mencari seseorang "ah itu dia, dia yang sedang duduk bersama wanita dibarisan kursi kedua..." Sai menunjukkan seseorang dibelakangku, aku menoleh, demi mendapati seseorang yang ditunjuk Sai "yang perempuan Hanabi adik Hinata dan yang laki laki dia Nara Shikamaru." Akhirnya masa perkenalan selesai juga.

"Oh ya nona Yamanaka, terimakasih atas bantuanmu, itu sangat membantu kami." Ucap suami Hinata dengan senyum anehnya lagi.

"Tak masalah."

"Maaf Ino-san kami harus menemui tamu yang lain, sekali lagi terimakasih, dan semoga kau menikmati pestanya."

"Terimakasih." Lagi lagi aku seperti orang tolol yang tersesat dikeramaian kota.

"Ada apa Ino?" ucap Sakura sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Tidak ada, eh iya Sakura nanti pulannya bareng ya? Soalnya aku bilang sama ibu kalau aku pergi sama kamu, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab." Tuntutku.

"Iya bawel..." Ucap Sakura mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Auu." Ucapku kesal, kuusap pipiku yang memerah.

Kulihat beberapa orang keluar dari pintu. Satu per satu tamu undangan membubarkan diri dari pesta.

"eh iya kapan kau akan pulang? Ini sudah sepi nih." Tanyaku, tanganku memainkan gelas berisi soda bercampur es batu.

Mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan gedung, tersisa beberapa orang saja disini, hanya tinggal sepasang manusia yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi suami istri dan teman teman akrab mereka. Mungkin.

"Aku menunggu mereka selesai." Sakura menunjuk sekumpulan orang dan didalamnya terdapat kekasihnya.

"Jam dua belas ya?" aku menghela nafas melihat tanganku ternyata sudah tengah malam "semoga ayah dan ibu sudah tidur."

Hampir tiga jam aku berada disini, tak jelas pula tujuanku. Ini konyol sekali, ingin rasanya aku menampar pipiku berkali kali. Bangun dari mimpi dan pergi mandi. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas, kutumpukan berat badanku pada tembok dibelakangku. Teman yang membawaku kesini sekarang malah ikut ikutan berkumpul dengan sekumpulan orang asing yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Mataku memerah karena ngantik. Ditambah lagi besok aku dapat jadwal pagi dirumah sakit, mampuslah aku tidak tidur semalaman.

Fokusku masih pada gelas, telapak tanganku basah karena embun dari es batu. Kuputar kekanan, jika aku bosan beralih kuputar kearah kiri. Begitu terus seterusnya. Bunyi dari gecetan gelas dan es batu menjadi pusat perhatianku sekarang ini.

"Kau nggak pulang?"

"Ha?" aku kaget, perasaan tadi masih ada sekitar duapuluh-an orang di ruangan ini, dan sekarang tinggal hanya aku, Sakura, dan Naruto "mana yang lain?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah membubarkan diri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap Naruto, berjalan mendekatiku dan Sakura. Benarkah, kenapa aku tidak melihat? Padahal aku hanya berdiri seratus meter dari arah mereka berdiri, harusnya aku melihat mereka pergi kan?

"Kau ini melamun ya?" apa iya? Aku tadi hanya tidak melihat, bukan berarti melamun kan?

Aku berjalan dibelakang mereka. Berbelok kearah meja, untuk menaruh gelas. Kuambil langkah agak setengah lari, karena mereka sudah meninggalku keluar.

"Lama" eh Sakura menunggu malah mengataiku lama, adakah rasa kesetiakawanannya padaku sedikit saja? Menunggu beberapa detik tak akan membuat kepalanya ditumbuhi jamur.

Kubuka tasku, mencari kunci mobilku. Kuobrak abrik seluruh isi tasku demi mendapatkan alat ajab itu. Ku keluarkan seluruh isinya, mungkin terselip diantara barang barangku yang lain. Nihil. Sudah kucari hingga kedalam dompetku tapi hasilnya nol. Bahkan sudah ku periksa hingga dua kali.

"Ada apa _pig._" Sakura turun dari mobil Naruto, berjalan menghampiriku memastikan keadaan baik baik saja.

"Kunci mobil ku hilang." Ucapku panik.

"Kok bisa? Tadi kau taruh dimana?" Sakura ikut ikutaan panik.

"Tadi kuta..." ah iya aku lupa tadi aku menaruh dimeja rias dilantai dua gedung ini "ruh dimeja rias, aku ambil dulu ya?" kuambil langkah seribu menuju lantai dua.

Saat aku sudah berada ditengah tengah tangga tiba tiba lampunya mati. Ini kenapa lagi, bukannya ini gedung besar? Harusnya daya listrik yang dipasang untuk gedung besarkan? Tidak mungkin sekering digedung turun kan?

Oh iya aku lupa, gedung ini kan besar pasti ada sistem keaman dan tentunya waktu kapan listrik mati pastinya juga sudah diatur. Tapi kan Sakura dan Naruto ada diluar, harusnya mereka bilang pada petugas untuk jangan mematikan listrik terlebih dahulu. Oh, jangan bilang sistem matinya listrik juga diatur secara otomatis.

Kucari ponsel ditasku mungkin Sakura bisa membantuku. Kutekan nomor ponselnya, soal ini aku sudah hafal diluar kepala. Aku benci menunggu beberapa saat, menunggu si penerima telfon menjawab telfonku.

"Sakura kenapa lampunya mati?"

"Listrik di gedung ini memang sudah otomatis, lebih baik cepat cari kontakmu sebelum pintu juga tertutup secara otomatis, dua puluh menit lagi pintu akan tertutup. " Kufikir dia akan datang menemaniku, ternyata dia seenaknya menyuruhku cepat, dia fikir gampang apa mencari kunci ditempat gelap?

"Ckk jangan cuma menyuruh lebih baik kau ikut membantu." Bisa bisanya dia tega meninggalkanku setelah menjebakku ditempat ini.

"Oke, aku bantu do'a, jadi cepat." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Memangnya siapa yang menelfon sih, kenapa dia yang memutuskan? Dasar tidak sopan.

Hah, mau bagaimana lagi sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya berjalan dengan penerangan seadaanya. Sumber cahaya dari ponselku sangat tidak membantu pasalnya, jarak pandang hanya tiga puluh senti sari tempat pijakanku, terlebih aku juga kurang mengenal medan gedung ini.

Oke ini sudah berada diatas, tinggal membuka pintu dan mengambil kunci. Ini tidaklah sulit. Berasa uji nyali ditempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat. Bisa bisanya tengah malam seperti ini seorang gadis masih keluyuran nggak jelas, padahal harusnya aku tidur dikasur nyamanku dan bermimpi indah. Yah dan akhirnya aku mulai berimajinsi lagi. Dasar penghayal yang tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi.

Kuputar kenop pintunya. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Entah, bulu kudukku terasa berdiri, ayolah ini kan cuma gedung biasa mana mungkin disini ada hantu, dan menurut pengetahuan ku tidak ada sejarah pembunuhan disekitar sini atau hal hal semacamnya.

Tapi aneh, aku mendengar bunyi seperti orang sesak nafas, mana mungkin, yang ada diruangan ini kan hanya aku. Kuarahkan layar ponselku kesekeliling ruangan. Astaga, aku melihat bayangan seseorang. Tanganku lemas, tak mampu lagi untuk sekenar memegang ponseku. Dan begitu saja ponselku terlepas dari tangnku, terjatuh dengan posisi layar menghadap atas.

Dadaku rasanya sulit memasok oksigen. Mulutku juga terasa kaku untuk sekedar teriak minta tolong.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat kearahku. Tangan kanannya seperti berusaha meminta tolong, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya. Oke aku semakin kaku badanku tidak bisa kugerakkan satu inchi pun. Bagaimana ini? sungguh ini lelucon yang tidak lucu, bisakah seseorang membanunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini. Seseorang tolong aku. Kuharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah percaya dengan namanya hantu, sekarang aku harus mengaku jika hantu itu memang ada.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka aku mungkin akan kehilangan nyawaku. Sungguh ini tidak lucu, ini seperti cerita cerita horor, zombi memakan otak manusia, oh zombi jangan makan aku, aku tidak pandai pasti otakku juga tidak enak. Filosofi dari mana tuh?

"Tol...ong..." tuh kan hantu beneran kalau tidak mana mungkin dia minta tolong. Aduh tamat sudah riwayatku. Tanganku benar benar gemetar kaki tak jauh berbeda. Jangankan berteriak mengucap sepatah kata pun tidak bisa, sementara si zombi siap menerkamku.

Tangan zombinya sudah memegang pundakku, sedangkan aku juga tak mampu berbuat apa apa. Diluar dugaan, si zombi bukannya merobek kepalaku dan mengambil isi kepaku, dia malah terjatuh menimpa badanku. Sontak, tubuhku juga ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya si zombi.

"Aaaaa..."

_**Tbc...**_

a/n : oke ini fanfic saya yang kedua. Gimana, gimana? Pasti masih terlihat membingungkan ya? Wkwk saya sadar pasti fanfic saya terdengar agak aneh tapi, ini sudah saya buat nggak seaneh author. *authornya aja aneh apalagi karyanya?

Tadinya, saya mau buat acara pernikahan Hinata dirumah Hinata tapi saya alihkan kegedung yang dia sewa. Karena setelah saya fikir fikir kalau dirumah Hinata pasti akan banyak sekali yang perlu diganti, jadi saya putuskan buat memindahnya.

Oke terakhir dari saya, mohon sarannya sajalah dari reader, karena kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu author.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: semua orang tahu kalau seluruh karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Chara : Shikamaru N & Ino Y_

_Warning : OOC, typo, banyak kesalahan penulisan EYD, ide cerita yang pas-pasan, terlebih lagi alurnya membingungungkan, cerita membosankan, cerita nggak nyambung dan masih banyak lainnya. _

Oke ini dia kelanjutan dari chapter pertama, selamat membaca...

"Aaa..." kucoba meluarkan suaraku, kendati tak sekeras yang kumau paling tidak bersuara. Walau-pun hanya tikus dan cicak yang medengar kuharap... siapa pun tolonglah aku.

Aku terjatuh begitu saja, berat yang menimpa tubuhku tak kuat lagi untuk ku tahan. Yakin atau tidak, tanganku reflek memeluk si-zombi. Aku tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiranku sendiri, harusnya aku lari menjauh sejauh mungkin dari makhluk yang masih belum jelas jenisnya ini.

Oke ini cuma mimpi, cuman mimpi, tipuku berulang ulang kali. Mencubit pipi tak kan membuatku sakit, karena ini hanya mimpi. Kulepas tangan kananku perlahan dari makhuk tersebut, mencoba merubah kenyataan menjadi khayalan. Kutempel jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku, menariknya perlahan. Dan yang terjadi... sakit, beberapa detik kemudian, aku baru sadar. Tamat riwayatku, ternyata bukan mimpi.

"A.. emmph." kerongkonganku terasa susah mengeluarkan suara. Jelas saja jika mulut dibekap tidak akan mengeluarkan suara kan? Haduh, gimana ini? gimana? gimana? sebenarnya aku dulu pernah belajar karate waktu masih sekolah dasar, apa aku harus menghajarnya? Tapi, itu sangat mustahil, pasalnya aku sudah lama tidak berlatih, alhasil aku lupa cara dan tekniknya.

"Jangan teriak." Ucapnya melepas bekapan dari bibirku, aku mengangguk mengerti. Persis seperti ilusionis yang sedang mengucapkan sugesti pada seseorang. Oh tidak, aku tak menyangka, ternyata suara zombi terdengar lebih keren dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Cukup... cukup... sadarlah Ino, kau mau dimangsa bukan melihat konser. Ayolah sadar dan bangun dari mimpi si pangeran zombi.

"Bagus..." aku melakukan kegiatan menaikan dan menurunkan kepalaku lagi "bisa kau menyalakan lampu?" kali ini kegiatan menaik turunkan kepala, tapi menggerakan kesamping kiri dan kanan "sudah kuduga, bisa kau tenangkan aku?" loh? Bukannya dia sekarang sangat tenang, lebih dari tenang malahan, aku melihatnya eh salah aku merasa dia sangat tenang dari tadi, kecuali deru nafasnya yang aneh. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menenangkan seseorang, sedangkan aku saja jauh dari kata tenang "asmaku kambuh bisa kau menolongku sedikit?"

Aku melakukan kegiatan menaik turunkan kepala lagi. Dengan penerangan seadanya, aku melakukan melakukan pertolongan pertama. Sugguh, ini diluar dugaanku. Kujauhkan dia dariku beberapa senti, aku menyuruhnya bersandar pada tembok disebelah kanan kami, kugunakan bantal dari kursi tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk "kau tahu, aku harusnya tidak berada disini?" ucapku, aku berusaha membuat pemuda didepanku ini teralihkan perhatiannya.

Kusuruh dia mengendurkan beberapa bagian pakaian, dasi, kancing baju bagian atas. Kulepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya perlahan, kupijit jempol dikakinya pelan. Kulihat dia juga berusah membuat ruangan lebih terang, ponsel ukuran lima inchi keluar dari saku _tuxedo_-nya. Kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Astaga, ternyata dia _maid_ yang tadi, yang nama-nya Shikamaru, ya Shikamaru, ku yakin nama yang ingat tidak salah. Meski aku buruk dipelajaran hafalan, tapi aku yakin nama yang ku ingat tidak salah.

Ponsel yang dia pegang sangat membantu, setidaknya untuk keadaan seperti ini. Aku melepas sepatuku juga, turut duduk diujung kakinya. Aku tersenyum, kugelengkan sedikit kepalaku, aku ingat hari ini hari paling sial dalam hari hariku "kenapa?" tanya-nya. Aku mengambil jeda, menghentikan pijitan jempol dikakinya.

"Tidak... aku hanya berfikir, kenapa aku bisa disini ya? Harusnya aku tidur dirumah, menaikkan selimut saat turun, memeluk gulingku, dan mimpi indah" yap bagus Ino sebutkan saja semua _list _yang ada didaftar menu mu. Kau ini curhat tidak pada waktu dan tempat yang tepat, "tapi, aku malah tersesat disini."

"Kau menyesal?" tidak ada dalam kamusku kata menyesal. Tapi, membandingkan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk terwujud mungkin. Hah itu sama saja.

"Bukan...aku hanya berfikir, sebegitu bodoh kah diriku untuk tersesat disini?" berfikir rasional tidak berguna untuk saat ini, yang dibutuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah penerangan terang, menuju jalan tempat tidurku "kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Baterai ponselku habis."

"Hah? Dan kau? Tertinggal disini? Sendirian?" tanyaku bodoh, apakah dia ini terlalu jenius sehingga mengisi baterai di tempat sepi, atau dia terlalu bodoh sehingga kenapa dia tidak mengisinya dirumah? Bukannya acara sudah selesai, semuanya juga sudah kembali kerumah masing masing "lalu, kenapa tidak mengisinya dirumah?"

"Aku memang mengisi baterai...dan ketiduran." Bisa bisanya ketiduran ditempat seperti ini memangnya tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik sedikit apa?

Aku merasaka keadaan pemuda didepanku tak juga kunjung membaik, deru nafasnya semakin lama semakin kencang terdengar. Untuk saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ditempat gelap seperti ini. Peralatan medis juga tidak ku bawa, mana aku tau ada kejadian seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini," aku membuka suara, keadaan diam juga tidak baik dalam situasi seperti ini "sebentar lagi sistem keamanan mungkin juga akan menutup pintu gedung disini," dan lagi sudah berapa lama aku disini? Semoga kurang dari dua puluh menit "dan kau, lebih baik kubawa kerumah sakit untuk menanganimu."

Aku tahu dia mangangguk meski sangat pelan, tapi aku tahu. Kusambar kontak mobilku, perlahan tapi pasti aku mengangkat pemuda zombi tersebut. Agak berat sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak mau terjebak semalaman disini dan esok harinya harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan siapa lagi.

Kucobah memapahnya, ya ampun ini sulit sangat sulit sekali, harusnya ini bisa berjalan mudah jika ada penerangan lebih. Aku menghela nafas pendekku lagi, aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit sekarang aku harus kembali lagi kesana. Ini baru yang namanya sangat merepotkan.

Aku beranjak menuruni tangga, jalanan ditangga yang sempit membuatku lebih sulit berjalan, belum lagi sesekali aku harus membenahi posisi tasku yang melorot dari pundakku. Padahal ada dua lampu ponsel- milikku dan miliknya- ditangan orang yang kuketahui bernama Shikamaru namun jalan didepanku masih saja terasa sangat gelap. Ukuran gedung yang besar juga mempengaruhi jalanku untuk keluar dari sini.

Tiba tiba pemuda yang berada disampingku agak terjatuh, tangan kiriku reflek memegang dadanya, "kau masih bisa berjalan?" aku khawatir dia bisa pingsan disini, akan semakin repot jika dia benar- banar pingsan disini "kau masih kuat?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk "untuk sekarang," suhu tubuhnya meningkat, tangan dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin berat, apalagi nafasnya yang sedari tadi memburunya.

Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa bernafas sedikit lega, aku bisa keluar dari bangunan ini dengan selamat, dan jangan lupakan seseorang disampingku.

Aku baru ingat ternyata pasangan Naruto dan Sakura masih disini, tau begini aku tidak perlu repot repot memapahnya dari tadi. Tinggal menelfon mereka, masalah selesai. Tapi aku justru memilih jalan terjal.

"Ino..." ucap sahabatku kaget. Tidak heran dia kaget, malah aneh kalau dia tidak kaget.

"Shikamaru..." ucap pasangan sahabatku. Dia yang tadinya diam menghampiriku, mengambil alih pekerjaanku.

"Berat banget," keluhku, dasar bukanya meminta bantuan secara baik- baik malah mengeluh keberatan. Berjalan dari lantai dua kesini tidak semudah yang kuperkirakan juga sih "dia harus dibawa kerumah sakit." Kataku lagsung, tanpa penjelasan dan basa basi.

Kami memutuskan untuk menumpang dimobil Naruto. Mobil ayahku, tentu saja ditinggal bersama dengan mobil pasienku. Akan aku ambil mungkin sekitar besok pagi.

Jalanan tengah malam sangat lengang, hanya suara mesin mobil yang bisa terdengar ditelingaku. Sesekali aku melihat Sakura melirik kebelakang, memastikan keadaan masih dalam taraf baik baik saja. Naruto yang selalu melihat aku dan temannya dari spion mobil juga tak luput dari pengetahuanku.

Sakura yang merupakan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam langsung membawa teman kekasihnya masuk ruang UGD. Seorang perawat juga ikut membantu Sakura didalam.

Jika seseorang bertanya kenapa aku tidak ikut membantu, padahal aku juga seorang dokter, jawabannya simpel aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mata lebar- lebar. Alasan yang cukup tak masuk akal sih, harusnya sebagai dokter aku harus bersikap profesional. Lagi pula dokter Sakura juga mendukung alasanku dengan bilang agar aku istirahat _pasca _pesta mendadak tadi, sedikit banyak telah menguras tenagaku.

Cukup lama aku dan kekasih sahabatku ini menunggu datangnya kabar dari dalam ruang UGD. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu disini menunggu untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaan orang didalam sana. Secara hubungan aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan. Untuk sekedar kenalan juga kurang pantas disebut begitu, karena kami juga belum resmi berkenalan, meski aku tahu namanya dari orang lain. Hanya sebuah nama.

Oke ini hanya untuk formalitas sebagai mantan pasien dan seorang dokter. Menunggu beberapa menit tak masalah, tapi mataku sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Ditambah besok aku ada janji jam sembilan pagi, jadi untuk hari ini bisa dipastikan aku tidur kurang dari enam jam.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihat Naruto mondar- mandir, aku tahu dia sedang menghubungi seseorang dan selalu gagal. Wajah frustasiya menambah daftar kebosananku, aku tak tahu siapa yang sedang dia dihubungi tapi, apa dia gila menelfon sepagi ini? mana mungkin seseorang membuka kelopak matanya untuk sekedar melihat telfonnya. Itu baru kemungkinan kalau ponsel hidup, nah kalau dimatikan?

Aku tak mau lagi menambah _list_ kebosananku, melihat kekasih sahabatku mondar- mandir akan lebih membosankan dari pada melihat film komedi, jika aku terpaksa melihat setrika disaat seperti ini- pun, lebih baik aku melihat setrika dengan bentuk aslinya dibandingkan harus melihat replikanya.

"Bisa kau berhenti? Sudah dua puluh tujuh kali kau mondar- mandir." Kataku, aku melepas lipatan tanganku. Punggungku yang memang sedari tadi bersandar di sadaran kursi kucondongkan kedepan.

"aku sedang menghubungi orang rumah, tapi aku heran kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat." Ucapnya berhenti dari kegiatannya semula. Sekarang dia bersandar ditembok depan kami, kaki kanannya dia tapakan ditembok.

"Kau bercanda, sekarang jam berapa?" Aku sekarang hanya mencoba untuk memakai logikaku, aku memang tak begitu pandai memakai logika, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memakai logika. Tidak ada respon lagi, dan aku juga tak mengharapkannya juga.

"Masih usaha?" kataku sekali lagi. Aku masih melihat Naruto berusaha mengubungi orang disebrang sana. Aku menggengkan kepalaku, masih heran dengan manusia didapanku. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali tapi aku tahu dia baik dan sangat mementingkan temannya, dan itu merupakan satu nilai plus dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku berdiam diri," Timpalnya. Kalau begitu ya sudah, aku sebagai penonton harus menerima apa yang akan dilakukan aktornya kan? "berhasil," kataku, ternyata pengorbanannya tidak sia- sia setelah sekian menit dia berusaha akhirnya dia menuai hasilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucapnya tanpa sapaan terlebih dahulu.

"Shikamaru sekarang dirumah sakit, cepat kesini beritahu juga paman dan bibi," katanya lagi. Untuk sejenak dia mendengar jawaban orang disebrang sana "nanti alamatnya kukirim lewat e- mail." Jawabnya lagi.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, seolah tak mau memberi jeda seperti iklan ditv- tv Naruto yang seakan memberi isyarat tanya pada Sakura, langsung dijawab oleh sang kekasih "dia baik- baik saja, menginap beberapa hari akan membuatnya lebih baik."

"Semua sudah selesaikan? Maaf Naruto aku tak bisa menjenguk temanmu, aku harus pulang besok ada rapat pagi." Ucapku, dan memangnya siapa yang peduli padamu Ino? Kau tak ada pun tak akan terjadi apa- apa.

"Perlu kuantar?" tuh kan Naruto memang tipikal manusia bodoh yang lebih mementingkan teman dari pada diriya sendiri.

"Akan kuantar dia, kau jaga temanmu." Nah ini bukan lagi rahasia publik, semua orang cukup tahu kedua pasangan ini mempunyai sifat dan tipikal yang hampir serupa. Kesamaan sifat dan kepribadian mereka menjadikan visi dan misi mereka akan berjalan seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"Kalian yakin?" benarkan? Ya ampun Naruto jalanan dari rumah sakit kerumah hanya kurang lebih lima kilometer, tak akan terjadi apa- apa jadi lebih baik dia menghawatirkan seseorang yang ada didalam sana.

"Kau meragukanku yang sudah mejuarai lomba karate 54 kali ini?" ah benar sahabatku ini memang hebat dalam ilmu beladiri. 54 kali juara pertama, 26 kali runner-up dan tak pernah sekalipun kalah dari musuhnya. Hah mengerikan.

"Benar, hati- hati sayang." Mulai lagi acara pacarannya, serasa terpental didunia lain.

Aku berdehem "kalian tak lupa kan masih ada aku disini?"

"Aku lupa masih ada anak dibawah umur disini." Sial, dia fikir aku ini umur berapa? belum cukup umur katanya? Jadi seseorang yang tidak punya seorang kekasih dan seseorang yang disukai disebut belum cukup umur heh?

Tubuhku berasa retak, bahkan dimobil pun aku lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Tak mudah bagiku memejamkan mata ditempat lain selain kamar tidurku sendiri, sekalipun itu diranjang orang tuaku sendiri. Berat tapi sulit untukku menyerah.

"Ino..." aku mendengar suara sakura, suaranya terdengar sangat mengganggu.

"Bangun, sana tidur dikamarmu." Sakura mendorong- dorong tubuhku. Aku tetap tak bergerak.

"hm..." aku mengerang, kuregangkan tanganku kesamping, aku tahu aku mendorong bahu Sakura. Sontak pasti Sakura terdorong. Aku tak tahu pasti, hanya suara sayup- sayup Sakura mengumpat beberapa kali.

Ku paksa mataku untuk terbuka dan aku menggeliat sebentar. Tak sampai satu menit aku membuka mata kini, mataku berusaha menutup kesadaranku. Bukannya bangun aku malah kembali menutup mata dan tidur lagi.

"Ino..." rengak Sakura lagi. Berkali kali dia mengganggu tidurku, semakin lama semakin lama suaranya makin lirih dan aku tak dapat lagi mendengar suaranya. Aku tertidur kembali.

Aku memutar tubuhku, mengggeliat layaknya ular. Aku merasakan kain hangat membungkus tubuhku, kusibak kain tersebut sampai diatas perutku "aku mimpi buruk" kataku seperti orang yang mengigau. Aku menghela nafas panjang, tangan kiriku berusaha mencari informasi jam berapa sekarang. Sedangkan mataku masih terpejam, masih enggan untuk masuk kedunia nyata.

Hah, aku menghela nafas kembali pasalnya tanganku tak kunjung menemukan apa yang aku cari, padahal aku merasa sudah menyapu seluruh permukaan meja. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus mengalihkan tanganku untuk mencari ponselku sebagai alternatif lain. Aku kembali meyapu permukaan meja lagi dengan mata masih terpejam, namun hasilnya nihil. Tanganku meraba dibawah bantal dan lagi- lagi hasil yang kudapatkan sama saja nol.

Dengan sangat terpaksa kubuka mataku, "oh iya kemarin pagi aku menaruh jamku dilaci." Aku bermonolog sendiri atau lebih tepatnya mengigau, nah aku baru ingat kemarin jam itu sudah menjadi target pembantaianku lagi. Keberisikannya membangunkanku membuat nyawanya kucabut. Alternatif untuk sekarang ya bangun dari ranjang nyamanku, mencari dimana ponselku tapi aku lupa menaruhnya. Kududukkan badanku, masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Kubuka pintu laci dimejaku, yang kudapat disana hanya tumpukan kertas. Aku mulai frustasi, kubuka mataku dengan sangat terpaksa. Kutarik bantalku, kubuang dan tidak ada benda bernama ponsel disana. Kutarik semuanya yang ada diatas ranjang namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Aaa...bu..." jeritku seperti anak kecil "dimana sih?" aku membongkar isi tas kerjaku kemarin, mungkin terselip disana, tapi kupikir pikir tidak mungkin. Kutumpahkan semua isi tasku, untuk memastikan namun tak ada.

"Kau... jangan berteriak- teriak, ini bukan dihutan Ino." Reaksi yang tak kukira, kukira ibuku bakal khawatir atau apa ini malah memarahiku.

"Eh, tuan putri sudah bangun." Kata seseorang ikutan nimbrung dari arah belakang ibuku. Kini seseorang dibelakang ibu telah menampakkan wajahnya, wajah kuketahui bernama Sakura telah berdiri sejajar dengan ibu diambang pintu kamarku.

"Hah... kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku pada Sakura. Aku bingung pasalnya kemarin dia tak ada janji denganku akan menginap. Walau pun orangtuanya telah menitipkan dia kepada orangtuaku selama satu bulan. Satu bulan selama orangtuanya dinas diluar kota.

Tapi beberapa hari ini dia tidak menginap di rumah, sekarang tahunya sudah berdiri disamping ibu.

"Kau ini lupa apa pura pura lupa? Kau fikir siapa yang membawamu dari mobil kekamarmu?" ucapnya. Dengan sangat sukses sebuah jitakan kecil menjarat dikepalaku. Aduh walaupun sebuah jitakan kecil, mampu membuat kepalaku sedikit benjol.

"Auu," aku mengusap usap kepalaku "bu..." aku berusaha meminta bantuan pada ibuku. Lagi- lagi aku bodoh memprediksi reaksi ibuku, dia malah menambahi satu jitakan kecil dikepalaku.

"Kau ini, kapan kau akan berhenti membuat ayahmu dan Sakura kesusahan?" ini lebih mirip sinetron ratapan anak kandung, bila biasanya difilm film yang tersiksa adalah anak tiri, tapi ini sugguh tidak wajar karena sekarang yang disiksa adalah anak kandung.

"Auu aku terintimadasi," kataku memelas, sementara kedua tanganku mengusap kepalaku "memangnya apasih yang sudah dilakukan ayah dan Sakura?" sekarang sudah terbukti bila aku sedang memainkan drama ratapan anak kandung, nyatanya sekarang aku mendapat satu jitakan lagi dikepalaku. Difikir kepalaku ini guling tinju apa?

"Ayah..." jeritku lagi, aku tak percaya bisa mempunyai keluarga sekonyol ini. bahkan semua orang dirumah ini sudah memberiku sarapan dari masing masing bogem yang mereka berikan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Seneng banget kalau aku menderita?" tanyaku _innocent._

"Drama lagi ayah." Kata Sakura pada ayahku, Sakura memang selalu memanggil orangtuaku ayah dan ibu, begitu pula denganku memanggil orang tua Sakura ayah dan ibu.

"Beritahu sajalah, kasihan dia sudah memelas gitu," kata ibu, kenapa kalian bertiga hobi sekali sih mengerjai aku? Memangnya aku lucu apa saat dikerjai? Oke sabar disayang tuhan Ino "Inoichi kasih tahu dia." Kata ibuku.

"Hah kau ini, Sakura kasih tau dia." Lempar ayahku, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalin bermain bola basket pasti itu akan lebih bermanfaat, dari pada begini malah membuatku semakin bingung.

"Yah aku nggak bisa melempar lagi," hah syukurlah permainan lempar melempar akhirnya berakhir, aku semakin bingung dengan keluarga onyol ini, adakah keluarga yang lebih konyol dari keluargaku? "rupanya dia memang lupa yah, mungkin karena semalam kepalanya kepentok tembok haha," Sakura tertawa tapi tunggu, kepentok tembok? Pantas kepalaku agak terasa aneh dari tadi "tadi malam kau untuk pertama kali dan merupakan suatu keajaiban bisa tidur dimobil, aku dan ayah terpaksa membawamu ketempat tidurmu."

"Yang dimaksud dengan kepentok tembok apa?" Ucapku mengklarifikasi. Aku tak mengerti, oke aku mengerti aku sekarang terjebak didunia animasi dengan _genre _humor, tapi sungguh ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Oh itu, tubuhmu sangat berat lalu kelepas dariku dan kau kepentok, tapi aku heran kenapa kau tetep nggak bangun?" ujarnya memegang dagu. Santai sekali jawabnya, yang dia pentokkan itu manusia bukan sebongkah kayu lho.

"Pantas kepalaku sedikit ben..." hah jadi yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi buruk itu nyata? "hah? Yang tadi malam bukan mimpi?" tanyaku kaget setengah berteriak.

"Duh efeknya separah itukah? Ini berapa?" kata Sakura, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruhku menjawab ada berapa jari yang dia tunjukkan. Memangnya aku sebodoh itukah sampai aku tak bisa menjawab, anak kecil saja tahu.

"emm." Aku pura pura berfikir.

"Yah dia berfikir, jangan jangan benar kepalanya sedikit ada masalah ayah, ibu." Sekarang kena kalian, aku bisa melihat wajah kalian yang lucu. Rasakan.

"Empatlah aku ini lulus TK tahu," kataku bangga "eh ayah nggak kekantor?" tanyaku, saat ini pasti sudah lewat dari pukul setengah delapan. Cahaya matahari sudah menerobos melewati kaca jendelaku.

"Tidak, hari ini jadwal ayah hanya ada satu _meeting_ diluar, kau sendiri tidak kerumah sakit?" tanya ayahku balik.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" oh iya aku lupa. Penyakitku kambuh pelupa akut, aku baru ingat tadi kan aku mencari ponselku dan sekarang aku baru ingat kalau aku mencari jam berapakah sekarang.

"Menurut jam dijam tanganku seharusnya sekarang pukul setengah sembilan."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangun kan ku hari ini aku ada janji dengan dokter Shizune jam 9." Kataku, aku langsung menyambar handukku memberi sentuhan seni pada bantingan pintu kamar mandiku.

"Mana aku tahu, tadi aku tanya asisten perawatmu katanya _shift _mu jam dua nanti." Teriak Sakura dari kamar ku.

Huft ternyata aku mandi cepat juga tak sampai sepuluh menit. Waktu memburuku dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggunakan _jutsu the power of _kepepet. Kupakai pakaian yang pertamakali kulihat. Terusan putih lima belas senti diatas lutut tanpa lengan. Kuambil tas selempang kesayangan ku yang sempat menjadi korban penganiayaanku jangan lupakan jas putih kebanggaanku. Rambut yang selalu kuikat satu keatas tinggi tinggi menambah ciri khas ku sebagai Ino Yamanaka.

"Yah, bu aku berangkat..." teriak ku sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Buru buru banget? nggak sarapan? ibu udah susah susah bikinnya tuh." Ugh aku semakin cemburu dengan pasangan ayah, ibu, dan anak tiri itu, perasaan aku saja anak resmi dirumah ini jarang sekali duduk bertiga dan anak ditengah pula. Bisa dihitunglah frekuensinya mungkin seminggu sekali itupun jarang sekali.

"Nggak sempet." Aku sibuk dengan seluruh benda ditanganku.

"Eh iya Ino, mobil yang semalam belum diambil, begitu juga dengan mobilmu dibengkel." Aduh aku lupa, semalam kan aku tak sempat membawa pulang. Lalu gimana nasibku sekarang? Hah ternyata hari ini merupakan hari kesialanku.

Aku menepuk jidatku "aku lupa... nanti aku naik bus saja lah." Aku memakai _flatshoes_ ku. "Aku pergi..." aku berteriak lagi.

**...**

Rapat apa- apaan itu tadi, hampir empat jam lamanya. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, kubereskan beberapa berkas hasil rapat. Tak banyak dokter yang masih tinggal, entah apa yang mereka bahas, yang pasti untuk sekarang aku tak berminat untuk bergabung. Dan pilihan yang kupilih adalah makan siang dikantin, perutku belum terisi dari pagi. Pantas dari tadi cacing- cacing diperutku sudah berdemo.

Aku berjalan sendirian, andai ada seseorang, pasti paling tidak aku tak seperti orang hilang. Aku melewati ruang rawat pasien, kulihat beberapa orang dari balik kaca pintu, aku seperti melihat bayangan orang yang kukenal. Otakku terus mengingat siapa seseorang itu, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dia.

Sesuatu terlintas diotakku. Aku menepuk jidatku, kakiku perlahan bergerak kebelakang dengan tubuh tetap menghadap kedepan, mirip pengulangan yang sering diputar didalam sebuah _video_. Sekarang aku ingat siapa dia, ternyata dia orang memegang ponsel ku dan aku sendiri lupa mengambilnya. Kubalikan badanku dalam waktu satu detik. Kini langkahku melangkah setengah lebih cepat dari kecepatan awal.

Aku berhenti didepan pintu, sekali lagi aku merutuki diriku kenapa bisa lupa padahal dia juga dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatku bekerja. Ku mengetuk pintu pelan, setidaknya ada sopan santun yang masih ku miliki. Tanpa ada persetujuan dari dalam aku masuk, etikaku bisa datang dan pergi dalam waktu sekejab.

.Jika ada orang lain selain orang yang ingin ku temui setidaknya aku masih punya jas dokter sebagai alibi. Yah aku memang pitar menjadi pembohong dan punya seribu alasan untuk alasan aku berbohong. Setidaknya aku bernafas lega, dia sendirian dan masih terjaga, tidak lucu kan kalau seorang dokter mengganggu seorang pasien yang sedang istirahat.

"Kau sendirian?" aku bertanya seolah sudah kenal lama, jadi kesimpulannya aku sok kenal. Satu informasi lagi tentang diriku selain pembohong profesional, aku juga seorang gadis dengan sikap sok kenal kepada orang, padahal tidak.

"Entah." Katanya, kalimat sesingkat itu membuat alis ku berkerut beberapa detik. Kulihat dia bangun dari acara berbaringnya, kubantu dia sedikit dengan kenyataan sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kukira kau akan betah tidur sendirian ditempat ini." aku menarik kursi dari sudut ruangan dan mendudukinya. Sepertinya menarik basa- basi sebentar.

"Memang." Katanya, aku tak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu. Rata- rata orang tak begitu menyukai rumah sakit, atau mungkin mereka sangat membenci tapi kenapa manusia ini berbeda. Satu banding satu juta manusia, alias manusia aneh atau unik?

"Oh," responku, aku mengangguk, bibir bawahku sengaja kutarik kedepan beberapa senti "bagus dong, pasien teladan." Sindirku. Aku berani bertaruh pasti dia disini betah karena ingin meninggal kan pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih." Hah? dikira aku memuji dia apa? woi itu bukan pujian, dasar manusia aneh.

"Mana ponselku?" pintaku, bukan meminta, lebih tepatnya menodong. Menodong barang milik sendiri ditempat orang lain mungkin merupakan hal terkonyol yang dilakukan seorang penjahat.

Pemuda itu menyodorkan ponselku, namun bukan langsung dilepas dan diberikan sepenuhnya padaku, dia masih saja menahan ponsel ku. Terkesan seperti kami merebutkan sebuah ponsel, padahal memang iya. Kutarik paksa poselku untuk menjadikannya sepenuhnya milikku, tapi gagal "terimakasih" ucapnya setelah ponsel ku kembali padaku. Dia tersenyum, hah kenapa dengan diriku? Aku malah jadi salah tingkah begini. Tapi salah dia juga, dari tadi wajahnya dingin sekarang tersenyum. Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi senyum nya itu sangat err, tidak wajar.

"Kau tidak macam- macamkan pada ponselku?" bukannya bilang 'sama- sama' tapi aku malah menuduhnya macam- macam. Oke yang tadi hanya kecelakaan, anggap senyuman tersebut sebuah hiburan sesaat setelah seharian mendapatkan kesialan. Sedikit bernafas akan membuat ku lebih dingin, dan tidak terjebak lagi didalam panas nya senyuman manusia didepanku.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya balik, kenapa semua orang hobi sekali menjawab pertanyaan? Aku butuh jawaban pasti, bukan sebuah pertanyaan balik.

"Kau membobol ponsel ku, melihat foto- foto digaleriku, membuka fail- fail pentingku." Pemuda didepanku berusaha duduk lebih tegap dari posisi semulanya, cukup susah untuk bergerak dengan selang infus ditanganya. Harusnya masih ada selang lagi dihidungnya untuk membantu pernafasannya, tapi mungkin sudah dilepas beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Mungkin kau benar," Aku memincingkan mataku, menatapnya penuh curiga. Memberi isyarat dari mataku 'awas jika itu kenyataannya'. Dia seolah tahu, untuk membuatnya semakin tak terdesak dia harus menjelaskan semua ini "memangnya wajahku ada tampang _hacker_?" Dia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari ponsel ku.

"Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu untuk semalam." Semalam? Bisakah kata tersebut diganti dengan sebuah konotasi lain. Kata tersebut bisa diasumsikan orang lain dengan banyak asumsi negatif.

"Tidak segampang itu," kataku. Aku memasang tampang marah untuk kesalahnnya membobol ponsel ku, ternyata wajahnya tak berubah marah atau apa, dia malah memasang tampang datarnya. Aku mengulum senyum tipis "mungkin dibayar dengan tiket taman hiburan, bisa kupertimbang..."

Kenop pintu bergerak, sontak aku dan pemuda didepanku mengalihkan perhatian kami ke pintu. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan seorang pria menyerupai pemuda didepanku. Dasar, harusnya aku langsung _to the point _dengan pokok persoalan, menghilang dari sini, dan menganggap semua tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ada tamu ternyata," Wanita itu mendekati kami, sebenarnya lebih spesifik mendekat padaku. Sebisa mungkin kuberikan senyumku, senyum kaku-ku lebih tepatnya. Wanita itu merangkul dan memberikan salam perkenalanan dimasing masing pipiku, gaya perempuan bertemu sekali "kukira kau tidak punya teman perempuan, aku sedikit lega."

"Maksud ibu?" kata pemuda didepanku.

"Maksudnya, ternyata kau bisa mendapatkan gadis." Ada penekanan dikata 'gadis' dari kata- kata sang pria dengan rupa mirip Shikamaru.

"Yap, gadis." Ulang sang wanita. Aku semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, lebih baik aku diam untuk keadaan seperti sekarang dan tidak mengeluar kan sepatah kata apapun untuk keluarga yang bahkan sama sekali tak kukenal.

"Kalian fikir aku tidak normal?" kata Shikamaru. Untuk sekarang aku bisa berkata, kalau aku tak bisa menahan senyumku, ternyata pemuda didepanku dituduh penyuka sesama oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Sedangkan yang dituduh menampak kan muka kagetnya, untukku itu ekspresi lucunya.

Kini sang pria yang sedari tadi bersandar didepan pintu perlahan mendekatiku, tiba- tiba se-enaknya memelukku "halo calon menantuku," katanya tepat ditelingaku. Calon menantu? Tidak salah? Aku bahkan baru kenal dengan anak mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang baru aku sadar, ternyata sedari tadi mereka membicarakan aku? "siapa namamu?" pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. Matilah aku terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, aku mencoba meminta bantuan klarifikasi dari pemuda yang baru kukenal beberapa jam itu. Tidak ada reaksi, malah wajahnya semakin datar.

"Ino... Yamanaka Ino." Aku melihat Shikamaru muka datarnya, entah apa yang dia fikirkan. Aku selalu salah menebak fikiran orang lain bahkan orangtua ku sendiri.

"Baiklah calon menantu, mulai sekarang panggil aku ayah oke!" hah sekarang aku terjebak dikekonyolan ini. Mana tak ada penjelasan sedikit-pun lagi dari anaknya, dan dia sekarang malah tersenyum, melihat wajahku tolol ku.

Dan lagi aku juga bingung pada diriku sendiri yang entah mengapa malah tidak mengucap sanggahan sedikit pun atas perkataan ayah Shikamaru tentang aku ini bukan calon menantunya.

"Anak bodoh kapan kau akan melamarnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin punya anak perempuan, iya kan Shikaku?" pertanyaan si wanita langsung dijawab dengan dehaman oleh suami.

"Sayang kau maunya kapan?" kata Shikamaru, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku, menarik ku untuk mendekat lebih dekat padanya. Tapi, kenapa dia balik bertanya, lagi pula ini drama apalagi yang sedang kuperankan tanpa naskah skenario?

Aku menatap wajah Shikamaru, dia membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Duh senyumannya selalu membuatku salah tingkah. Ya tuhan, dimana sutradaranya? Aku ingin keluar dari drama konyol ini.

"Gimana kalau kapan- kapan saja? Sekarang aku harus pergi, aku sudah terlambat lima menit dari jadwal ku bekerja," aku melepaskan tangan Shikamaru, kalau saja hanya ada aku dan dia, sudah kuberi tamparan berkali kali dipipinya "om-"

"Ayah." Koreksinya.

"A...a...yah, i...bu, sayang," aku hampir muntah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir "aku pamit."

Aku mengambil langkah seribu demi kabur dari sekumpulan keluarga konyol, yang tiba tiba menganggapku sebagai calon anggota baru keluarga mereka.

Terakhir sebelum aku menutup pintu kulihat, mereka tersenyum padaku. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, tetapi senyuman dari pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu membuat ku sedikit merinding. Kubalas senyuman kecil pada mereka sebelum aku benar- benar pergi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali dengan cepat, untuk menghilangkan fikiran- fikiran negatif dari kepalaku. Aku mengapalkan tanganku erat- erat, geram dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seenaknya saja dia mengerjaiku padahal kita belum kenal. Apa ini karma? Tapi apa salahku? Awas saja jika aku bertemu dia lagi, akan kubalas seribu kali lebih menyakitkan dari ini. ingat, selanjutnya aku yang pegang kendali. Aku penulis skenario, bukan peran utama yang selalu cengeng dan menerima segalanya dengan apa adanya.

a/n: ini dia chapter 2 nya, gimana? gimana? gimana? pendapat pembaca? Masih banyak kekurangannya ya? saya yakin ini juga masih sangat banyak kurangan, dari segi cerita maupun dari penyampaiannya. Beberapa typo (s) yang terlewati itu murni kelalaian saya sebagai manusia.

Dan saya juga merasa sepertinya Shikamaru agak OOC, iya nggak? Kayaknya karakter ShikaIno ketuker iya nggak sih? Soalnya aku ngerasa gitu. Emm eh iya adegan shikainonya sudah banyakkan? Saya rasa ini juga sudah lumayan, tapi nggak tahu dari reader.

Ada yang ngerasa Sakura jadi jahat? Yang ngerasa gitu saya nggak maksud gitu, saya hanya membuat Ino jadi seseorang yang cemburu pada temennya sendiri.

Cukup dari saya, saya sebagai author mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca, karena saran dan kritik yang membangun akan sangat membantu author.


End file.
